Never Gone
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: What happens at the Daily Planet stays in the bullpin, right? Who will find out the secrets of the reporters? Emotions explode...angry, trust, friendship, love, care and all that stuff. Lyrics and SR aren't mine. NEW Chapter! Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Chapter 1 : Moments

**_I'm not sure if the beginning sentence is good but I hope you keep reading anyways. I hope to write another chapter afterwords but I want to get at some reviews first. Tell me what I need to improve. I let Transgenic-girl and halfbloodcountess look at my story but only one had time to respond back. I hope both liked it though. Alright, I have been reading a lot of Superman Returns fanfics so I wanted to add another one that isn't with SuperGirl (even though that was my best and still is). I also read other fanfiction and that's why I have other fanfics. The Smallville fanfic is my second best...Remember. Alright, now you can start looking at the story..._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Daily Planet early in the morning has different reporters appearing. Ones that can't handle waking up, others ready for their lives to throw them another story. This isn't Lois Lane…

Anger filled Lois goes through the bullpen with Richard following behind.

"Lois!" Richard said.

"You…" Lois telling people in front of her… "Move!!"

"Lois, what's wrong?" Richard said.

"Just leave me alone, Richard! Hey, Clark…" Lois face changes from pissed off to a nice smile while she said that.

"Hi Lois…How you doing…" Clark said.

"I'm going to be fine, Clark. By the way, could I talk to you later," Lois said.

"Sure. When?" Clark said.

"When ever you can, Clark," Lois said.

"Alright, see you around…" Clark said while at the moment ends up tripping over a trash can.

Lois starts walking toward the chief's office and Richard tries to get more info from her but shrugs it off by opening the door.

Clark walks back to his desk and starts typing away on the computer when he hears Jimmy sneak up behind him.

"So do you know what's got Miss Lane in a bunch?" Jimmy said.

"I'm not sure, Jimmy," Clark said.

"Do you think it has anything to do with You-Know-Who," Jimmy said.

"Golly, I hope it's not Voldemort," Clark said.

"Hey, you're funny Mr. Kent. I didn't know you read Harry Potter," Jimmy said.

"Well, with traveling around the world for 5 years you got to have some reading material," Clark said.

"That's right, Mr. Kent. I just can't believe it over. I'm glad Superman is back though," Jimmy said.

"Why Jimmy? To help save people?" Clark said.

"To keep the hope of better things in the future and for those writers to keep writing fan fiction about him," Jimmy said.

"Fan fiction?" Clark said.

"You haven't heard of fan fiction? Don't worry, Clark. Some people here haven't either," Jimmy said.

"Well, I have been busy…" Clark said.

"It anyone that is fans of Superman that want to write stories about him. Most write about him having a secret identity…I wonder if he does," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, you know this because…" Clark said.

"O, I look around at the fanfics when I can't take pictures or I'm bored…" Jimmy said.

"Perry, you asked for me?" Lois said entering the office.

"Yes…Did you find out how Superman was before he disappeared," Editor - in - Chief Perry said.

"This isn't about me writing another story about Superman, is it?" Lois said.

"Not really. Mostly I wanted to know so I know which issue to go with for the press," Perry said.

Lois glances over the two covers of the Daily Planet that Perry was showing her.

"I would go for the one on the right if I were you, Perry," Lois said.

"Are you sure?" Perry said.

"I'm sure, you can ask Jason when he comes in, if you don't believe me," Lois said.

"Why would Jason know?" Perry said.

"Doesn't matter, Perry. Do you need a new story or not?" Lois said.

"Do you have one for me?" Perry said.

"I will if you let me print it out," Lois said.

"Then go!! By the way, if you get a chance could you thank Superman for me," Perry said.

That's when she leaves the office to hear a song coming from somewhere in the building.

Looks around the bullpen and notices Clark singing quietly along to the song while still

typing at his computer… _"__The things we did, the things we said__…__Keep coming back to me _

_and make me smile again…__You__ showed me how to face the truth…__Everything that's good in _

_me I owe to you__ "_

She thinks about the song and feels connected somehow to the lyrics. How Clark connected with

the song make Lois even more confused. She wonders if he left someone he loved somewhere that

he went to during those 5 years. Yet she couldn't think that Clark could fall for another girl that

wasn't her…_"__Never gone, never far…__My heart is where you are..__Always close…"_

No. She shakes her head to prove that she couldn't feel that way. Especially that she's with Richard...and she doesn't

know what she has with Superman. Suddenly the song changed…

"Good…" Lois said to herself then she notices it changed to a song called 'Single'.

If she could only be that then her troubles would go away.

"Who's putting these songs anyway?" Lois said.

"Is there something wrong with the songs, Miss Lane," Jimmy said.

"Sure! This isn't a party, Jimmy. We need to be working not listening to…" Lois said.

The song ends and changes to another song which Lois notices… _"Lookin' at me now you might not _

_know it but I've had my moments__…__"_

"Miss Lane!" Jimmy said.

"Yes, what?" Lois said.

"Do you want me to turn off my radio?" Jimmy said.

Lois looks over at Clark again and he's singing another line of the song… "_I stood there tryin' to _

_find my nerve…__Won__dering if a single soul on Earth…__Would care at all__…__Miss me when I'm gone__"_

At that moment she wonders if she has ever seen Clark act like that…with so much care and passion…

"So, Miss Lane?" Jimmy said.

"It's fine, Jimmy. I just need to get to my desk…" Lois said.

"Are you sure about the radio?" Jimmy said.

"Sure, it might be a bit of a nice change…" Lois said then huming the last words of the song…

_"...I was right there, wasn't scared a bit…And I helped to __pull him through…Lookin' at me now _

_you might not know it…Oh, lookin' at me now you __might not know it…But I've __had my moments…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope to keep writing this one like I did with SuperGirl, but remember I'll only do if I get those reviews (plus they might help me out on what to do next a bit since I have an idea what I'm going for in the plot). Plus I hope no one is mad about me mentioning Fanfics or Harry Potter in the fanfic. I think the songs are okay. Really look at the lyrics they really work with Clark and Lois. Thanks again!!**_

_**Much LOVE! **_

_**ChristyLoisGilmore17**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Trust

_**I still need it edited but I couldn't wait any longer so I thought I would post it and later on change it if the chapter needs edits. I just watched Superman Returns so now I'm even more excited to write another chapter for this story. I just figured something out about Jason. When I saw him with the trash can. I might say later. I also realized that I wrote at the end a way that gets the story out of the Daily Planet but now I think it needed to change a bit. **_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope that you will review. ChristyLoisGilmore17**_

**_P.S. This is now the edited chapter even though you might not notice but I wanted to make sure it's the best it can be. I will try to post the next chapter edited first._**

**_P. P. S. The lyrics I have been posting on here are 'Never Gone' by Backstreet Boys, 'Moments' by Emerson Drive, and 'Home' by Chris Daughtry. The new lyrics I put in the next chapter. I will try to mention so that way you can look it up on youtube to hear it. PLUS I going to try to mention or put lyrics of 'Never Gone' in each chapter because I used it for the title. Thanks!_**

_**P. P. P. S. I want to give thanks to my favorite and best betareader, Transgenic-girl!! Great edits in the first chapter and this one too!!!!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…_I've had my moments…"_ Soon as Lois sang quietly the last line of the song, Richard pulled her out of a daze.

"Lois! Can you come into my office? I need to talk to you," Richard requested in a low voice.

"Oh, alright…let me just print something out first…" Lois said.

"No, Lois. Now," Richard demanded in a steely voice.

"Fine!" Lois retorted childishly.

She wondered what he wanted to talk about, and hoped that it wasn't about Superman again.

Just when Lois entered the office, Richard closed the door behind her and you can only imagine who might be listening in.

"Why are you mad at me? Don't say that you are not because ever since Superman has come out of the hospital you been acting differently," Richard asked.

"Superman? Why won't you forget about him?" Lois asked obtusely.

"Because we both know he is more important to you than I am," Richard said.

"That's not true…You're my fiancé…" Lois stuttered.

"You are still in love with him, even though you told me that you were not." Richard stated.

"So what do you want me to do?" Lois said.

"End this." Richard said while moving his arm back and forth in a way that he's pointing at both of them. He sighed. "We both know it's over, we just need to admit it."

"What about Jason?" Lois said.

"There is something I wanted to know. Why did you take Jason with you to visit Superman?" Richard asked.

"Well, I guess I have to tell you sometime. I just realized something…" Lois said.

"What?" Richard questioned in much quieter tone.

"When I was on the Luthor's boat I figured out that Jason is Superman's son," Lois said.

"Wait! WHAT? Why did you tell me before that he wasn't my son, Lois?" Richard said.

"I didn't know…I wasn't sure back then…I figure Jason was yours since he was a bit weak…" Lois said.

"How did you find out?" Richard said.

"Well, he saved me with the piano…" Lois explained the entire encounter.

"Wait, Lois. How could a baby like Jason be able to push a piano like that?" Richard said as soon as she finished.

"That's why I knew…If you want to leave us. We will be fine! I've got to go print out another Superman story for Perry," Lois said while leaving the office.

Right as Lois grabs the door, Richard responds back with "Lois, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was already planning to ask Clark where he was looking for an apartment so he could tell me where to start if I had to," Lois said.

"Clark…" Richard stopped thoughtfully, "Are you sure he's not Superman?"

"Why would he be Superman? We were just talking about this a few nights ago. What you trying to get at?" Lois was confused

"Lois…" Richard began.

"If you think I knew what Superman looked like in normal clothes, don't you think that I would I tell the world! No, but I don't know! Now, I'm going to my desk," Lois stormed off.

Richard goes to his desk and looks out his windows noticing Lois walking towards her desk.

In the bullpen, Jimmy still had his radio on but he was still talking with Clark.

"…_I'm going to the place where love…  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing…"_

Lois noticed this and decides that later might be better to talk to him and printed out her story of "Why The World Needs Superman" at her computer

"By the way, CK, I was looking at the pictures I took when the Daily Planet globe fell and Superman got it before it hit Chief, I notice that Superman looks a lot like you…" Jimmy said.

"What?" Clark responds while shaking the thoughts of what he heard. He pulled Jimmy into the copy room, thankfully empty and locked the door behind them.

Jimmy quietly whispered, "It's okay if you are because I can keep a secret."

"I'm glad, Jimmy. Because I am. No matter what don't tell Lois," Clark whispered back.

"Why? Don't you love her?" Jimmy questioned.

"That's why I don't want to tell her because I don't want them to get hurt," Clark sighed.

"Them? You mean Richard and Jason," Jimmy asked.

"No, Lois and Jason," Clark corrected.

"I understand Lois, Mr. Kent. But why Jason? He's Richard and Lois's son," Jimmy said.

"Now, this is another secret you must not tell anyone…" Clark began, explaining the situation.

"Sure, CK. I'm glad you trust me," Jimmy said.

"Well, you are my only friend here at the Daily Planet…Jason is my son…" Clark said the last part a lot more quietly.

Later on in the afternoon, reporters and other workers start finishing the last of what they've might be doing. Lois starts getting ready to leave to pick up Jason. Yet she was unsure if she would go back to Richard's house with Jason but where would she go? Lois noticed Clark leaving out of the Daily Planet and starts running after him while she hears a song being played again today…

"_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, it makes true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try"_

"Hey, Clark! Wait!" Lois called.

Just then Clark held the elevator open and turns around to look at her.

"Can you come with me to pick up Jason?" Lois asked.

"Are you sure?" Clark said while pushing up his glasses and then letting her in before him.

"Yeah. I told you that I wanted to talk to you so why not all three of us eat out at a restaurant," Lois suggested.

"What about Richard, Lois?" Clark questioned, feeling uncomfortable about that subject.

"What about him? We just broke up," Lois said.

"I'm sorry…" Clark begab.

"That's okay. I think I've realized that I don't love him. Care about him, yes, but love, no," Lois interrupted.

"Do you think going to restaurant right now would be good?" Clark said.

Then both of them noticed that there were two sounds coming from the elevator, actually more like music.

"Jimmy, you still have that radio on…" Lois said then listening to the song more closely.

"…_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home..."_

"Sorry, Ms. Lane. I just really liked that song," Jimmy said while turning his radio off.

"Why do you like it Jimmy?" Lois said.

"I like it because it sounds like a song that would go with a friend I know…" Jimmy said then noticed that Clark was giving him a look which made Jimmy say more, "Plus it has a good sound. I guess it can work for anyone since everyone has a hometown."

"That's great that you like that song so much, Jimmy," Lois said.

"Where are you two headed?" Jimmy asked. "Where's Richard?"

"I just told Clark this but I'll say it again, I just broke up with Richard. If you want Jimmy, you can tell the staff that so they can know I don't have to say it over and over," Lois said.

"Wow. We've had a feeling…" Jimmy said a little stunned.

"What do you mean by that?" Lois asked.

"Jimmy," Clark said while giving him the same look as before.

"The staff weren't sure how long it would last," Jimmy.

"Those people always do that. First the bets on when I would be on a close death experience to this!" Lois said.

At that moment, the elevator dings to remind them that they were now on the first floor.

"Bye, Jimmy!" Clark said while pulling Lois out of the elevator towards the revolving door.

While riding in the taxi, Clark quietly sang, which Lois noticed but doesn't show.

"…_Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far…  
…It will never separate us  
Deep inside, I know you are…  
…Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are….  
…Always close, everyday…Every step along the way… _

…_I know you would be forever in my life…Never gone…"  
_


	3. Chapter 3  : Family

**_Even though this chapter hasn't been edited I felt like posting it already. When it does get edited I will post the edited version online with this story._ _I hope you like the story so far. Lyrics that mentioned in this story are 'Watching You' by Rodney Atkins and 'Don't Want To Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith. _**

**_Thanks for reading! Please Review!! Thanks to my betareader too when she's done editing this chapter._**

**_P.S. Thanks to the first reviewer. Those are great ideas. I'm sorry about my tenses. I hoping that my betareader would help me on that. Check this chapter because I think I did better on it, well, at least the end. I'm more a newspaper writer than fanfic writer but I'm learning. _**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Do two want to listen to a song? I'll turn it on," the taxi driver said while going though busy streets.

_"…Driving through town just my boy and me…With a happy meal in his booster seat…Knowing that he couldn't have the toy…Till his nuggets were gone…"_

"Is that station fine?" he said.

"Sure, that's fine. We are going to pick up my son from school," Lois said.

"Don't you need to tell him where to go, Lois?" Clark said.

"I've been in this taxi before. He knows. Right, Stan?" Lois said.

"Yes. She always gives me the best tips especially when she's in a hurry," Stan said, "Okay, here we are…"

"Thanks, Stan. Can you wait a while?" Lois said.

Turning around to look at them, Stan said, "That's fine."

Walking towards the school, she hasn't seen Jason yet. Little boys and girls run up to their parents with hugs…She wonders where he is…

"I think he's still inside…" Clark said looking through the building for the five year old.

"O…I guess after last time when I forgot, he decided it would be better to stay inside till I came," Lois said.

Clark with his x-ray notices Jason getting up from his chair, grab his bag, and run down the hallway to them outside.

"Hey, Mommy! Mr. Kent!" Jason said.

Even though Lois was really with her arms wide open to hug her little boy, she got surprised when he went right to Clark.

"Hi…" Clark said just as surprised as Lois with Jason coming to hug him.

"Jason, is it okay if Mr. Kent comes with us to dinner?" Lois said.

"Yes. Daddy can come," Jason said.

"Daddy?" Lois said.

"Yeah, you told him that I was his son in the hospital," Jason said.

"Clark?" Lois said looking surprised.

"Let's talk about this later," Clark said.

"Alright, let's go," Lois said while grabbing Jason and holding him in her arms.

While in the taxi, once again, Jason says, "Where are we going to eat?"

"What about pasta in Olive Garden?" Clark said.

"I believe so. Jason has been losing his allergies…" Lois said.

At that moment the last song that they had been hearing was about to end.

_"…__Cause I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool__…__I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you__…__And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are__…__Then I'll be as strong as superman__…__We'll be just alike, __hey__ won't we dad__…__When I can do everything you do__…_ _Because I've been watching you__"_

Jason looks at Clark and just at that moment he looks at him too which Lois notices right after.

She wonders if Richard was right, could her friend and partner be the man she was still in love with…

In Olive Garden after they receive the food they ordered 20 minutes ago.

"What do you think of the pasta, Lois?" Clark said.

"This 'Mediterranean Shrimp Scampi' is every delicious. Thanks for ordering it for me," Lois said.

"Thanks, Lois. I'm glad. What about you Jason? Do you like your 'Spaghetti and Meat Balls'?" Clark said.

"Yes! Can I have more tea?" Jason said.

"Sure, hunny. When someone comes by," Lois said, "Clark are we going to talk now about what happen before or later…"

"Sure, later…" Clark said.

"Do you have an apartment now, Clark?" Lois said.

"Yes. Why do you want to know, Lois?" Clark said.

"We sort of need a place to say," Lois said.

"Well, I don't have much but I think you can come. I got two beds and couch," Clark said.

"That's fine. Jason can sleep in one of the beds and I can sleep on the couch," Lois said.

"No I'll sleep on the couch and both of you have the beds," Clark said.

"Clark! We don't want to kick you out of your bed…" Lois said.

"Don't worry, I don't sleep that much anyways…" Clark said.

"I want to sleep on the couch. Do you have a TV, Daddy?" Jason said.

"Why do you keep call him daddy? What about Richard, Jason?" Lois said just before Clark said his comment, "Yes, I have a TV now. I even got that DVR with Digital cable. I have so many channels…"

"I've got two daddies. Cool! Can I watch TV when we get there? Can we go now?" Jason said.

"Well, you have to ask your mom but I think it's okay. I already paid," Clark said.

They leave and get into another taxi which gets them to Clark's apartment.

"So here we are…" Clark said pushing the door open, "It's not anything special or anything…"

All three enter the living room where Lois notices a TV right in front of the sofa and two end-tables on the left and right of the sofa. On her left, was the office area where he had a desk with a computer and several bookshelves. By the computer she could tell that there were some pictures then looks around at the apartment to see if there were anymore. But there were none at sight then Jason went towards the couch to sit down and turn on the TV. Walks farther into the apartment and notices the kitchen where she could tell he try to use it at least more than she did with the kitchen at…then turns to her right and goes down a hallway which was bare of pictures too. She figured he hasn't had time to put any special touches to his apartment. The first room she decides to go in. She hears in the background Jason watching the TV and Clark saying something about going to the restroom. Looks around at the room and figures it's not Clark's but maybe a guestroom. It can't be because it has little glow-in-dark stars on the ceiling and a small twin bed. Was Jason right about Clark being his daddy? Should she go into the last room? She's Lois Lane and can't help being curious so she gets out of the small room she's in and turns left to the next door. Opens the door and notices that this must be his room because it has a King bed but it still had the same covering as the twin bed because it had the same blue color. Right next to the bed was a little end-table where there was a lamp and underneath was a few papers and a pen. A phone starts ringing but goes right away to the answer machine which she hears an older lady say…

"Son, I know you just came out of the hospital but you need to slow down on the saving everyone right now. I'm so worried when I couldn't see you in the hospital and then I see Lois walking out with her little boy. He looks so much like you. Are you sure he's Richard's? I see on the TV that you are now saving someone from a building. Will you please call me back after you hear this, Clark? Thanks, son," Martha said.

Superman has a mom was something Lois didn't even think about. She knows right away that Clark didn't go to the restroom. She now wants to talk to Clark. That moment she walks out of the room and goes into the living room when she notices that Jason isn't there but Clark is.

_"…__I could stay awake just to hear you breathing__…_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping__…_

_While you're far away dreaming__…_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender__…_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever__…_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure__…"_

Clark happens to be listening to his radio by the couch then turns to her and responds, "He's sleeping in the first room. He seems to really like the stars…"


	4. Chapter 4 : Love

"You are amazing..." said Lois.

She says that just when Clark changes the songs on the radio.

"I hope that thought stays the same after I tell you everything," said stronger voice Clark.

"_I've never been this close to anyone or anything...I can hear your thoughts _

_I can see your dreams... I don't know how you do what you do...I'm so in love with you..." _

"I already know that you're Superman," said Lois slowly smiling.

"What? How?" said Clark.

"Somehow I already knew, but that doesn't matter now. Neither is leaving us. We will try this for us and for Jason because I know I love both of you," said Lois.

"I love you everyday. When you are a reporter, when you are a mother, and when you are with me. When I first looked at Jason, I was honored to know him because he was your son. Yet when I first looked at him as my son, I knew my family was here all along..." said Clark but at the end Lois stopped him from talking just by placing her finger on his lips.

Clark and Lois keep dancing with the music, not realizing that they are floating in air by the looks of love given to each other.

"_The smell of your skin...The taste of your kiss...The way you whisper in the dark _

_...Your hair all around me...Baby you surround me... You touch every place in my heart...Oh, it feels like the first time, every time...I want to spend the whole night in your eyes..."_

As soon as they both heard those lyrics, their lips met in a great reunion. They had missed each other for so long, everything that had happen just blew away. Some how they kept dancing above the clouds and below the twinking stars just for a bit and came back to the living room without stopping. These two stayed like this most of the night, but when Clark noticed that Lois was getting sleepy he layed her down onto his bed then he flew out to voices in need. When he came back and entered into his room, Lois was sound a sleep with the radio on to only one song...

"Every little thing that you do...I'm so in love with you...It just keeps getting better...I want to spend the rest of my life...With you by my side...Forever and ever...Every little thing that you do...Baby, I'm amazed by you..."


End file.
